Best PnF Author Awards
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Just something I wanted to put up. I wish all the authors best of luck.
1. Contest

Chapter 1

I have decided to hold a contest for Phineas and Ferb authors. If the author wins, I will post a shout-out on my profile.

_**Example: Check out (Username)'s works if you are the mood for reading a good story! **_

If you are selected, I will PM you and ask you a set of questions regarding how you go about your story writing. The author that I think has it best wins. I only ask of three rules that you follow.

**First:** If you want to suggest someone that writes Phineas and Ferb, let me know so via review.

**Second:** No flames whatsoever.

**Three:** They have to have at least one Phineas and Ferb fic up that I can look at.

All right. I think those are fair enough rules.

R & R!


	2. List of Authors

Well, I'm still waiting for people to say something about the PM I've sent them, but I do have a list of presently 18 authors, one which I forget to message but planned on having them in there anyway.

Those writers are (in no particular order):

**Laura and Amber**

**Daisy-Vibes**

**Sesquipedalia**

**PFTones3482**

**LionshadeSC**

**GyaradosMaster**

**iheartphinabella05**

**Thomlina**

**BlytheHasFreckles**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian**

**SixletLover11**

**MassiveSinger**

**Sabrina06**

**Michi41**

**Whythis**

**My Dictator Level is Over 9000**

**TheCartoonfanatic01**

**Blackspiderman**

**Pianoman5**

**HigherSilver**

**Radar1388**

**AnimationNut**

**Foobar137**

I sent out other congratulatory things to people, but for now, this our list. I shall see you next chapter when I interview Blackspiderman and Daisy-Vibes.


	3. Top 15 Authors

Well, change of plans. Rather than an interview, I'm going to whittle down the results even more. We're doing this, American Idol style. And there's going to be two shockers! Ones that you might never have seen coming. Now, please welcome to the stage, the contestants!

*All the authors come out. Readers cheer.*

I'm you're host, humanusscriptor. First, please welcome to the stage, Laura and Amber!

*Laura and Amber come up.*

All right. Based on my vote, you… are… going through to the next round. Please take a seat on that couch over there.

*People cheer as Laura and Amber sit down.*

Next, come on down, Daisy-Vibes!

*People cheer as Daisy-Vibes come up.*

All right. Based on my vote, you… are… going to have to wait out a bit longer. Stay where you are. All right, Sesquipedalia, based on my vote, you… are… a good writer, but not what I'm looking for. You are our first author eliminated.

*Readers and authors boo and start throwing trash at me.*

Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm not done! We hope for you to continue writing and never give up on your dream. We'll take a break while I clean up.

*Cleans up clothes*

We're back! Now, let's bring up contestants you are very familiar with. HigherSilver and TheCartoonfanatic01.

*Authors come up, readers roar*

Now, I'd like each of you to decide where you belong and I'll tell you if it is indeed true. HigherSilver?

Highersilver: I'm through

TheCartoonfanatic01: Of course, I'm through!

A bit cocky now, aren't we? You know, just for that, I'm going to send you home packing. Just kidding. I could never kick you off in the first round. You are through. HigherSilver… you are… through as well. Take a seat on the couch with Laura and Amber!

*Two take seat on the couch*

*Trio hug amongst themselves*

Now, let's bring up Michi41, My Dictator Level is Over 9000, PFTones3482, and Thomlina.

*All four come up*

All right, this is rather obvious, but all four of you are going through to the next round!

*People cheer as four head on over*

*Lots of hugs are exchanged*

All right, let's bring up Pianoman5, and Foobar137.

*Two come up*

All right, I've some sad news to inform you of. One of you authors will be leaving. And that author… is… Foobar137.

Audience: Awww

Foobar137 nods, hugs Pianoman5.

Pianoman5, you are through to the next round. Please take a seat on the couch.

*Pianoman5 nods and heads on over there.*

*Gets hug from fellow authors*

Foobar, we hope for you to continue writing and never give up on your dream.

*Foobar agrees to do so and leaves, getting a standing ovation.*

AnimationNut, LionshadeSC, both of you come on over.

*Two come on over*

Both of you are safe! Take a seat on that couch over there.

*Two do so, greet Pianoman, HigherSilver, TheCartoonfanatic01, Michi41 and others*

Now, sixletlover11, radar1388, and Sabrina06 please come gather round.

*Three do so.*

I'm going to send radar1388 to go join Daisy-Vibes

*Radar goes join Daisy-Vibes*

*Two talk*

Sixletlover11, Sabrina06, both of you are going home.

Audience: Aww…

We hope for you to continue writing and never give up on your dream.

*Sabrina11 and Sixletlover11 walk off with heads held high.*

*Two get standing ovation*

All right. Blythehasfreckles, go with iheartphinabella, Galaxina go with Whythis, and MassiveSinger go with Blackspiderman.

*Six do so*

Three of you are getting through and three of you are leaving. But before we get ahead of ourselves, Gyaradosmaster, go join radar1388

*Gyaradosmaster does so*

Now, Gyaradosmaster, Daisy-Vibes, and Radar, we shall learn your fates. Right after the break.

All right, we're back. Gyaradosmaster, Daisy-Vibes, and Radar are all eager to learn their fates. I'm going to send one of you to safety. And that author is… … … Gyaradosmaster!

*People cheer as Gyaradosmaster joins TheCartoonfanatic01*

*Daisy-Vibes and Radar huddle together.*

All right, after touch decision making on my part, one of you is going through to the next round. And that person is…

.

.

.

Radar1388

Audience: Aww…

*Radar hugs Daisy-vibes*

Daisy, I'm so sorry, but you didn't quite make it. We hope for you to continue writing and never give up on your dream.

*Daisy-Vibes nods and heads off. A standing ovation is given.*

All right, now comes the hard part. Blythehasfreckles and iheartphinabella05. Please join me in the middle of the stage.

*Two do*

Like before, one of you is headed home and the other is safe. Iheartphinabella05, your fate has been sealed and you… are… not… going to be able to go onto the next round. I'm sorry.

*Audience and authors stare in shock.*

Blythehasfreckles, you are through to the next round.

*Blythehasfreckles hugs iheartphinabella05.*

Iheartphinabella05, the PnF community hopes for you to continue writing and never give up on your dream.

*TheCartoonfanatic01, HigherSilver, Galaxina, and other authors hug iheartphinabella05.*

*Iheartphinabella05 gets a standing ovation from everyone.*

(After all the emotional trauma has been settled down)Now, the last four, I'm going to call on up to the middle of the stage.

*Four come on up*

All right, two of you are safe and two of you are leaving us. I'm going to send one of you packing right now. And that author is…

.

.

.

MassiveSinger

Audience: Aww…

We wish you the best of success as you continue writing and remember to never give up on your dreams.

Blackspiderman, Galaxina, and Whythis, you are our 'bottom three'. As in regular American idol, I send one of you to safety. The author, going through to the next round… is… right after this.

*Audience boos*

We're back with our 'bottom three', everyone. I'm going to send one of you to safety. And that author is… Blackspiderman.

*Audience cheers*

All right, Galaxina and Whythis, one of you is going home. The other is safe and through to the next round. Audience, who do you think is going through?

*Majority of the audience cries, "Whythis!"*

All right. Galaxina, Whythis, both of you are splendid authors and it hurts that I can only send one of you through. Just know, no matter the results, you two will continue to be true writers at heart. Dim the lights!

*Lights dim, American idol elimination music starts playing*

*Galaxina and Whythis huddle*

The author… going through to the next round… to join TheCartoonfanatic01… Higher Silver… Thomlina… and others… is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Galaxina-the-Seedrian.

*Audience and authors stare in shock.*

*Galaxina stares in shock*

Whythis, you are our final author going home.

*Whythis hugs Galaxina-the-Seedrian, and wishes him best of luck*

Whythis, we wish you the best of success as you continue writing and remember to never give up on your dreams.

*Whythis gets standing ovation*

All right, everyone! Here is the top 15! See you next time.

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you aren't happy with the results, but try to refrain from flaming me. My birthday's on the sixteenth, and I don't want to read any flames. A Phinabella Summer is going to be later, due to my stupidity. I was working on it and forgot to email it to myself. And to TheCartoonfanatic01, when I said my review, why did you make that event happen on my birthday? I was referring to the fact that my birthday was July 16th, not in August.

All right. See you next time.


	4. Next Round Expectations

Well, I didn't expect to be updating again so quickly. Anyway, I am your host, humanusscriptor! Please welcome to the stage, the top 15!

*Top 15 authors come out and sit down on couch.*

All right, ladies and gents, for the next round, I would like you to compose a one-shot. The rules:

**1. Must be a one-shot (Can be multiple chapters inside the one-shot, though.)**

**2. Has to be at least three pages long and contain at minimum: 775 words. At max it can be 18 pages, try to keep it to under 10K words, please. *Looks at TheCartoonfanatic01* Not that I didn't mind reading your eleven thousand word chapter for Evil Phineas, but I don't want that for a one-shot.**

**3. Any rating except M.**

**4. If you want to do one based on your story or one that I haven't given you, go ahead.**

**5. Due date: Preferably before August 10th.**

Now, in no particular order, I'll read off the author and the topic. First up, **HigherSilver**. Your one-shot must be a Ferbella one, since you started the Ferbella trend in a sense of speaking. Second, **Galaxina-the-Seedrian**! Your one shot must be Heinz Doofenshmirtz related. Either a Heinz and family one-shot or a one-shot where Heinz meets up with Linda.

**Galaxina**: Got it

Good. Now, **Pianoman5**, you were going to do a one-shot about the Christmas Bliss or something. Go ahead and do that. Fourth, **TheCartoonfanatic01**. Ignoring the PM I sent you with details about it, I'd like for you to do a Stacy-Ferb one-shot. The two meet up at the park or Stacy and Ferb are watching a movie with Candace and Candace falls asleep, leaving Stacy and Ferb together to do stuff. If your naughty mind is thinking what I think it's thinking, the answer is a definite no.

Next up, **Michi41**. A topic. Hmm... ... why don't you write a Phinabella one-shot involving... Isabella standing up to Phineas in school or Idk. You'll figure it out.

Sixth, **Thomlina**. Why not a one-shot involving the Fireside's girls thoughts about Phineas and Isabella getting together.

Seventh, **Laura and Amber**. Hmmm... how about a Ferbnessa fic where Vanessa buys Ferb something or a What Should Have Happened on the Eifel Tower fic? You know, meet them halfway.

All right. Moving on, **PFTones3482**. Your one-shot: Isabella is feeling down and so Phineas decides to sing her a song with the help of Jeremy and the Incidentals.

Ninth: **Lionshade SC**: Anything Perry related.

Tenth: **Gyardosmaster**, you're up. Need a one-shot about a second-dimension Candace fighting someone. Doesn't matter who as long as she kicks butt.

**HigherSilver**: Boys and liking girl fighters. *Shakes head* I'll never understand.

Anyway, moving on: **AnimationNut:** A conversation between the gang regarding Buford's crush on Milly. The funnier, the better.

Twelfth: **Radar1388**: Do whatever you want. I'd like there be mention of family in there.

Lucky number 13: **Blythehasfreckles**: I'll make it easy on your part and say a one-shot regarding Baljeet making the basketball team.

Fourteenth: **Blackspiderman**: A one-shot to Worldwide.

And lastly: **My Dictator Level is Over 9000**. Wow. Try saying that five times fast.

All right. If you want to look at the rules again, you're going to have to come back here. You can PM me when you're about to post it up if you'd like. I hope to see some fantastic one-shots.


	5. DELAYED

Alright, everyone, quick announcement!

I was going to update after the tenth, but "stuff" came up. Mainly computer-related stuff. And vacation. I'm college-bound! Hooray! I want to have the questions up tomorrow, but that won't happen, I can already assure. If you didn't already compile your one-shot, I'll give you until Friday at five o'clock. I plan to update the interview questions then. In addition, we have a new guest. Please welcome: Sistergrimm97! I won't hold her to doing the one-shot. Just please, if you hadn't already done so, do the one-shot. I edited the expectations to state that you can do your OWN one-shot.

And lastly, regarding my harshness, as some might say, I'm merely being picky. I _have_ to be in order to whittle this list of authors down. My next post will include the interview questions.

**Hint: **Some questions might be straight forward, like who are your main characters.


	6. Interview Questions: Part 1

Welcome back. Here's the interview. I'm not going to check if you've done the one-shot. Some I already know, so I may as well start with those I know. So, **TheCartoonFanatic01, and HigherSilver. **

1. What motivated you to publish online as opposed to the traditional way?

2. How do you come up with your story lines?

3. What is one way you can implicate that Phineas is optimistic without using description?

4. How much of your writing is realistic compared to fictional?

5. What book/authors have influenced your writing?

6. Do you write an outline before every book you write?

7. Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing?

8. What was the hardest part of writing your book?

9. Do you have any advice for the younger writers on this site?

I'd prefer if you answer those 9 by PM rather than review. All right. that is now.


	7. Interview Answers PT 1

Chapter 7: Interview Answers Pt. 1

_**Hey guys! **_

**Sorry for the delay. School is partly the problem here. It's really murdering my writing schedule. During the school week, I spend less than an hour and a half a day. When you're in college, tell me how the personal writing goes. I'd love to hear. Not really. Anyway,** _**here are the interview answers. It's going to be the longest chapter yet!**_

Notes: When I am talking, the questions **WILL BE** bolded.

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here.

* * *

_**Interview Answers Part One**_

_Me: Hey, Authors! Are you ready to hear some answers? _

_*Audience cheers*_

_Me: I am glad to hear. Let's bring out TheCartoonfanatic01, and HigherSilver!_

_*Audience cheers as they run onto stage.* _

_*The curtains open up revealing two seats.*_

_*TheCartoonfanatic01 and HigherSilver sit down.* _

_Me: I have selected these two to be your… possible lab rats. If you pay attention, you will be able to finish these questions relatively quickly. _

_Selena: Okay TheCartoonfanatic01, you're up first bro... First question: _**What motivated you to publish online as opposed to the traditional way?**

_TCF01: I published online because __I felt that the online crowd would be much more accepting__. _

_Me: So true, my friend. Next question: _**How do you come up with your story lines?**

_TCF01: __I just think until it hits my head like a hammer._

_Me: Man, your brain must be Thor! Speaking of Thor, I saw that movie. I thought it was boring. Of course, I didn't watch all of it. Anyway, _**what is one way you can implicate that Phineas is optimistic without using description?**

_TCF01: __Have him say something optimistic (not sure if that counts)._

_Me: *Shakes hand unsure* Well, since there are optimistic quotes out there, I will take it. I was kind of leaning toward something else, but your answer will do. _

_TCF01: Okay, I wasn't sure what to put other than that…_

_Me: That's perfectly understandable. I'd be surprised if people didn't use your answer. Give people a challenge to contradict me, yes? Your next question is _**how much of your writing is realistic compared to fictional? **

_TCF01: __Two words: "Midsummer Tragedy"._

_Me: I see. One of your long ones. One that you could possibly break up in two or three books. It looks like you've started part of that by writing The Rubies of July. I congratulate you. _**What book/authors have influenced your writing?**

_TCF01: Well, I have many. __Too much for me to count. I'll just go on a limb and randomly say "Harry Potter"__._

_Me: Ahh… Harry Potter. I read all the books and saw all eight movies. Unlike some people, who didn't read any of the books or see any of the movies. Mainly, people at my camp about a year or two ago._

_TCF01: That's just sad!_

_Me: Touché. _**Do you write an outline before every book you write?**

_TCF01: __No. My mind makes things up as I go. It's gonna be the death of me eventually. :P_

_Me: It might. _**Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing?**

_TCF01: __Trying to update within a month's notice at a maximum and ensure that my readers know I'm still alive. _

_Me: I completely agree. I should learn to stick by that policy. Starting next month, of course. Anyway, _**what was the hardest part of writing your book? **

_TCF01:_ _Nothing. Writing one-shots is actually pretty easy to me. _

_Me: Glad to hear! They are for me as well. Last question before you can go. _**Do you have any advice for the younger writers on this site?**

_TCF01: __Develop from your mistakes! There can never be a tower with a base and ground to hold it up._

_Me: Well put. I know it's a bit early for Halloween, but here's your prize!_

_*Bag drops out and lands in TheCartoonFanatic01's lap.*_

_*TCF01 opens it*_

_TCF01: Glow in the Dark Martian Fingertips. Interesting. _

_Me: If you are going out, be sure to wear them! It's HigerSilver's turn! _**What motivated you to publish online as opposed to the traditional way?**

_HigherSilver: __Well, it's probably the only way I could ever get published. I actually found it as a reader, not a writer. As I kept reading, sometimes bad writing would make me feel like I could do so much better and good writing helped inspire me. Not to mention that I really like writing with established characters. It sets a guideline that makes writing easier and boundaries that help challenge me a little._

_Me: Yes, bad writing can make you feel much better. Good writing inspires me as well. I used to not like writing with established characters, but now, I seem to be able to handle it. _**How do you come up with your story lines?**

_HigherSilver: I get inspired by movies most of the time. Sometimes movie plots resonate with me, and I take the backbones to help build my story, or I take one scene or quote or concept to help inspire me._

_Me: That's like most, I'm sure. Movies and books. I imagine you could get a story idea by looking at a newspaper, seeing someone, and stuff, but getting a story idea from a newspaper seems a bit weird. No offense to you that do get your story ideas from newspapers. So, _**what is one way you can implicate that Phineas is optimistic without using description?**

_HigherSilver: __Dialogue, dialogue, dialogue! Every time Phineas speaks, I try and make him as in-character as possible. I feel like you're treading on glass when you want Phineas to get upset or mad or even be in love, so dialogue is your best defense system. _

_Me: Same answer as TheCartoonfanatic01. And I reiterate what I told him. Well, since there are optimistic quotes out there, I will take it. I was kind of leaning toward something else, but your answer will do. _**How much of your writing is realistic compared to fictional? **

_HigherSilver: __Now the biggest problem with reality vs. fiction is that basically all of my fandoms are not based in a realistic world. But PnF wise, other than mentioning some crazy inventions or writing an AU, I write as realistically as possible, as if they were real people as opposed to cartoons_

_Me: I hear ya. _**What book/authors have influenced your writing?**

_HigherSilver: __I'm a big sucker for youth series: Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, the Shadow children, the Princess Diaries, The Guardians of Ga'Hoole, The Warriors cats... and anything else by their authors, actually. I mean, I've also read lots of Shakespeare and lots of "real" books like Catch 22, Pride and Prejudice, The Giver, Of Mice and Men, blah blah, but most of them bore me. I love Little Women and Louisa May Alcott though. However, all these classic kinds of books show you a lot about writing. But if I had to be a writer, I'd be writing for children or teens, because that's what I like. I'm internally and externally a child, which is probably why I still have a soft spot for all the shows I watched as a kid._

_Me: I see. Did you happen to think up of Catch 21 based on the book Catch 22? _

_HigherSilver: Well, I—_

_Me: Never mind. I'll get the answer later, I'm sure. _**Do you write an outline before every book you write?**

_HigherSilver: __Yes! I HAVE to outline every story before I write it. Coming up with the story concept is spontaneous, then I scribble down summaries for each chapter, then I spontaneously write them. That's my process. If I don't write down everything I want in a story beforehand, it will never make it to the final product. But some things; symbols, jokes or romantic moments, are born "in the moment"._

_Me: I hear ya. At least, you can go back and change something if you decide against it. _**Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing?**

_HigherSilver: __There are two things I always find difficult when writing: intimacy and intensity. Intimacy might make you think of the all-too-difficult sex scenes, which are actually really tough. Seriously, even books by professors of writing say it's hard. Intimacy also means relations between characters, which you have to really understand, for any fandom. Intensity is a whole different ball game. Controlling the intensity of a story can be difficult. Can you write with none at all and create an excellent comedy? Or can you write with a lot and create complexities like The Matrix or Inception? I have trouble doing both, but I feel I'm improving._

_Me: *Nods.* All right. _**What was the hardest part of writing your book?**

_HigherSilver: __The hardest part of writing my stories was the details. I can think of big picture ideas really quickly, but if that was all it took, then I would have a new complete story every day. But the beauty is all in the details, which take longer to come up with. Not only do they vastly improve stories, they give the story the length all readers crave. I know I'd rather read a 2000 word chapter than a 700 word chapter. I think I do a decent job with detailing stories without adding unnecessary descriptions or "haughty" adjectives, if you know what I mean. It's up to the reader to answer if I can or not._

_Me: I completely agree. The trouble I have with detail is I will use a lot of it in the first chapter, but with the rest of the story; I just can't seem to keep up the description. All right, last question. _**Do you have any advice for the younger writers on this site?**

_HigherSilver: __I really love helping other writers. I'm not exactly an "experienced writer". I just got on here this year, so I'm still pretty new, so I'm definitely not an older writer, experience or age wise. But I really like helping people, especially non-English speakers, as a Beta. I've *sarcastic voice* had the unpleasant experience of all my friends saying I should be a teacher because of how often I had to teach people math, science, or even write their English thesis for them. Younger writers need to work hard, check said work, and then show pride in what you wrote, even if it isn't the best. It can only go up. And be grateful to your online reviewers, because you can strike up nice online friendships or partnerships through communication (and love of cartoons)!_

_Me: Well put. Here is your prize! _

_*Bag drops out and lands in Higher Silver's lap.*_

_*HigherSilver opens it*_

_HigherSilver: Bat Rings. Okay. _

_Me: Be lucky I didn't give you jumping spiders. Now… which should be eliminated from the competition? HigherSilver or TheCartoonfanatic01? JK. There's no elimination thing. This is just for fun. _

_*HigherSilver lets out a relieved breath.*_

_Me: For part 2, the people are _**Laura and Amber, and PianoMan5! **All right, see you hopefully soon.

_*Pushes lever*_

*_Candy Corn dumps everyone present*_

_Me: *poking my head out of the Candy Corn* See you next time! _

_*Starts eating candy*_

* * *

**And, that concludes Part One! Stay tuned for Part Two!**


	8. Interview Questions: PT 2

Well, here is the second part of the interview questions. Like before, it is long so sit back, and get comfortable.

Disclaimer: I don't own PNF.

Notes: When I am talking, the questions **WILL ****BE **bolded.

* * *

_**Interview Questions PT. 2**_

_Me: Hey, Authors! Are you ready for more answers?_

_*Audience cheers*_

_Me: I'm glad. Let's bring out Laura and Amber, and Pianoman5. _

_*Audience cheers as they run onto stage.* _

_*The curtains open up revealing three seats.*_

_*Laura and Amber and Pianoman5 sit down.* _

_Me: Okay, Laura and Amber, you're up first. _**What motivated you to publish online opposed to the traditional way?**

_Laura: Alrighty then! For me, I didn't know any method of publishing traditionally. And even if I did, I had nothing original to submit. Just fanfictions, and none of those would've bode over well._

_Amber: I was just tagging along with her like the little puppy I practically was. Even if I did have my own original stories, I probably would've thought I was too young to publish them into actual books._

_Me: All right. A tag team. Certainly understandable. Next question:_ How do you come up with your story lines?

_Both: *Laugh a little.*_

_Amber: Um… spontaneously._

_Laura: We come up with stories from all sorts of things. Namely, we like to play a lot of "what if" games. And you can almost never go wrong with a death. Really brings out the character-depth. But there have been times when it would just hit us on the spot. One time I was reading my science book and we came up with this medieval story plot, almost instantly. It was hilarious._

_Amber: Sometimes inspiration comes to us from thin air, other times we might joke about something or come up with a thought and then "rabbit-trail", as we call it, and soon enough, it becomes a full-fledged fanfic._

_Laura: Possibly one of my most favorite ways to come up with a fanfic. Rabbit-trail everything.  
_

_Me: Cool. I'm not sure if I do rabbit-trailing or not. Next question:_ **What is one way you can implicate that Phineas is optimistic without using description?**

_Laura: Too easy!_

_Amber: DIALOGUE! Well, that's half of it, at least._

_Laura: Well, yeah, there's that. But I was thinking more about how you describe it, based on his actions. I mean, he's not just some kid that will stupidly say, "It's sunny!" when it's pouring rain outside. But even when it is raining, he still works on something to do to cheer everyone up._

_Amber: They do say that actions speak louder than words. When absolutely everything is going wrong and Phineas STILL tries to push on through it, to make it to the happy ending, then you know without a doubt how optimistic he is. Actually, not just optimistic, but determined._

_Me: So far, you're the closest, I think. You've guessed one of the three possible answers. Action is a part of it more so than dialogue. All right,_ **how much of your writing is realistic compared to fictional?**

_Laura: Amber? Since you tend to do most of the research?_

_Amber: What, this is officially MY question now?_

_Laura: ...yes. *Laughs.* No, I'm playing. We keep it even. I normally make it all fictional. But if it wasn't for you, it wouldn't have any bit of reality at all!_

_Amber: I'm pretty sure that's not true, but whatever. This is probably one of my favorite questions, actually. Like Laura said, I do a lot of research when it comes to our stories. I love, LOVE plugging reality into our fanfics in a way that makes it better, and at the same time having the advantage of fiction! It's always great to read about something and then come up with a way to work that into a story._

_Laura: Yeah, and if that wasn't fun enough, a little of both, we even tend to put some of ourselves in our stories as well. Hard family times the characters may deal with or precious memories. That's always kinda cute too. You even get to be a part of your story, just without throwing a character in your likeness to drool over your favorite ones._

_Me: Okay. _**What book/authors have influenced your writing?**

_Laura: I don't often let other's writings influence me. I mean, I'll read a fanfic every once in a while, but none of it actually influences me. Normally I let music do that. Help set the proper setting or mood to a scene._

_Amber: *sheepish grin* Admittedly, I hardly ever actually write anything, but I do help come up with the stories. (Just not by actually WRITING them down on paper or anything.) I'd have to say that Kicsterash influenced me more than probably anything. Before I read her stories, my mind was wrapped mostly around romance and shipping when it came to PnF. But now because of her works, I think more about relationships between family or friends._

_Me: That's fortunate for you. I can't say the same for me. All right. _**Do you write an outline before every book you write?**

_Amber: Not re-_

_Laura: NO. I'm sorry, I refuse to actually just sit down and write the outline of a story, when I can just take the time to actually dive into the story._

_Amber: EXCEPT for Come Home Perry._

_Laura: Oh.. Yeah, I had to write down a title of every scene because I kept forgetting it.. *Pout* Still, I mean, we TALK it out, and we go over it and drill it so often until we have it ingrained in our memories, that I can sit and write it out when I have the time. And I like that more._

**Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing?**

_Laura: Umm.. Chit chat. I'm terrible at transitioning between scenes, when people are just...TALKING. I'm an introvert, I don't do small talk. I can't make up a conversation about the weather. I mean, normally, I leave that up to Amber, but even then, when I sit down and write out the story, and come up to one of those moments, I, can't, STAND IT! It's impossible for me to remember ANYTHING in our conversations about how it goes and what to make them say. I mean, time. Yeah, I can manage on little time. I've learned to type fast (though I can stand to be faster). I can keep up emotional roles and go on with it, unless something REALLY bad disrupts me and even then, I have music to back me up. But chit chat? no. Just- nu-uh. Forget it. No way. I cannot work with this. Mm-mm._

_Amber: My only problem with writing is..um...writing. *Giggles.* I..can't..do it! And even when I DO, I'm terrible at it._

_Laura: I believe otherwise as well as everyone who reviews your work, but shun me if you wish._

_Me: *Nods* All right. _**What was the hardest part of writing your book?**

_Laura: Ummmm..._

_Amber: Coming up with it I guess._

_Laura: I was gonna say, we threw it up in one night. But the only real challenge, aside from time because we came in so late, was that... Well it's what I was saying before. I HATE CHIT CHAT! *Laughs.* And the worst part was that I had Amber come up with what we would've needed, and long story short, I didn't have time because of my dad, she couldn't have given me the info in time because she was out with the family, and I had to come up with what I can scrounge up on my own, without her as my soundboard, and hope for the best. I was having my fingers crossed, hoping people would like it._

_Amber: I liked it._

_Laura: Thank you._

_Me: All right. I have one more question for you two before I move on to Pianoman5, who has been patiently waiting._ **Do you have any advice for the younger writers on this site?**

_Amber: Aren't we still young writers?_

_Laura: Um.. We've been pretending and playing with stories for years though.. as kids._

_Amber: Got me there. Keep at it! I can't guarantee it'll be easy, but anything worthwhile is worth effort. If you keep at it, you'll get better. Practice makes perfect. ..For anyone that REALLY wants to be a writer when they grow up, I suggest watching Whisper of the Heart. It's not mandatory, but it's not a bad idea, either. And maybe Kiki's Delivery Service._

_Laura: I'd just like to say that if anyone's trying, and somewhat struggling, not only keep trying, because that just means you'll get to be better, but don't forget to admit your own mistakes, and learn from them. It's far too easy to think you're doing fine and do your little cockerel walk, when you're really in for a pitfall. If you stop to criticize yourself, and learn how to improve, then you really will get better. And it's gotta be from the heart. Don't force it, that doesn't work, it'll be horrible. Don't try to be like someone else, you'll be a rip-off. Do it as you enjoy it. However it comes to you, however you enjoy writing a story, it's gotta be you._

_Me: Whisper of the Heart looked a bit kid-ish to me. I agree: admit your own mistakes. I seemed to have moved into a rip-off type guy. I will try to fix that later. All right, thanks for the interview, and best of luck. Pianoman5, let's make this quick and short. You ready?_

_Pianoman5: Ready!_

_Me: _**What motivated you to publish online as opposed to the traditional way?**

_Pianoman5: I was active on Fanfiction for a while before writing, submitting guest reviews and such, but I didn't like the way some stories ended. I wanted to control the stories, to use my ideas, so thus I began to write PnF._

_Me: Smart idea!_ **How do you come up with your story lines?**

_Pianoman5: I actually think up most of my ideas while exercising or playing sports, often when practicing the piano. *Awkward laugh* Sometimes I even act out Phineas's and Isabella's emotions when nobody is watching; it strangely helps. Try it!_

_Me: I will try that sometime. Which do you like more? The sports or the English, which you seem to be doing well in. _

_Pianoman5: I'm athletic and into math much more than English at school._

_Me: All right then._ **What is one way you can implicate that Phineas is optimistic without using description?**

_Pianoman5: The effect he has on his friends! Isabella's crazy thoughts and fantasies about him alone make it obvious._

_Me: Very valid mark. _ **How much of your writing is realistic compared to fictional?**

_Pianoman5: Aside from the occasional emotion-altering or hand-combining ray from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, my stories tend to be pretty realistic. For a couple more weeks, anyways._

_Me: A new story I'm sensing? Care to tell us what it's about?_

_Pianoman5: No, but I will say it is coming. My next big story, people. _

_Me: I'm sure a number of us can't wait!_ _Next question,_** what book/authors have influenced your writing?**

_Pianoman5: J. K. Rowling's ingenious use of metaphors in Harry Potter has really inspired me and my use of literary devices in stories. The one that really brought me over, though, was 'Vacation to Texas' by Dan-Inator. All the fluff and drama crammed into this older PnF story has really taught me to create my own romance and tension._

_Me: I think I've only seen the first chapter. Got to catch up, I guess._ **Do you write an outline before every book you write?  
**  
_Pianoman5: Yes I do, although they're very loose. Before actually writing, I know the overall plot, but get to fill in the details as I go. I imagine myself designing the skeleton of an animal first, then going in later and adding the flesh and color. Such as fluff, I make that up on the spot :D_

_Me: Cool._ **Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing?**

_Pianoman5: I'm an inkling about keeping Phineas the gang as in-character as possible, so it can take me hours of grumbling until I come up with something acceptable. I also try to avoid using other author's ideas, no matter how much I love them. They deserve to keep their hard-earned credit._

_Me: *As side remark* Making me feel guilty. *Faces Pianoman5.*_ **What was the hardest part of writing your book?**

_Pianoman5: The intros, for sure. I cannot set the scene to save my life. ...Well, it takes me a while, anyways._

_Me: All right. The last question of the night_: **Do you have any advice for the younger writers on this site?**

_Pianoman5: Get a beta, and never give up! A good beta can really improve both your story and your writing; they are exactly how I improved mine! If you have writer's block or feel discouraged, then talk to your beta, or take a break and read other stories. Writing on Fanfiction isn't just fun and games; if you take it seriously, you can really improve your writing for life._

_Me: All right. Thanks everyone. Meet you next time with interview answers from _**Galaxina**_ and **Blackspiderman!** Enjoy the candy corn. *Pushes lever, candy corn dumps on everyone._

* * *

**A/N:** And that concludes part 2! Don't eat too much candy corn, **Galaxina**! X-P


	9. Interview Answers PT 3

Chapter 7: Interview Answers Pt. 1

_**Hey guys! Here are the interview answers. Wanted to get this up early. It's going to be another long chappie!**_

Notes: When I am talking, the questions **WILL BE** bolded.

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here.

* * *

_**Interview Answers Part Three**_

_Me: Hey, Authors! How are we all doing? _

_*Audience murmurs*_

_Me: I am glad to hear. Let's bring out Galaxina and Blackspiderman!_

_*Audience cheers as they run onto stage.* _

_*The curtains open up revealing two seats.*_

_*Galaxina and Blackspiderman sit down.* _

_Me: I have selected Venom to go first. As long as his symbiote stays intact. _

_*Audience laughs* _

_Me: You ready, Eddie Brock? _

_Blackspiderman: Sure._

_Me: Okay. First question: _**What motivated you to publish online as opposed to the traditional way?**

_Blackspiderman: I felt that publishing online would be a better outlet for my creativity as opposed to the traditional methods. There are far fewer restrictions online so I have more freedom to write what I want to write._

_Me: Agreed. Next question: _**How do you come up with your story lines?**

_Blackspiderman: It's a complicated process for me. I don't have a set procedure. Normally I will just walk away from my computer and do something else when I'm stuck, and usually the ideas just pop into my head. I get a lot of them at once so I have to mentally process them all and figure out what ideas I can use and when. It's tedious, but it's also fun because it gives me the chance to put myself in the shoes of the writers._

_Me: That sounds tedious, indeed. _**What is one way you can implicate that Phineas is optimistic without using description?**

_Blackspiderman: It's difficult for me to implicate anything without description. My stories usually rely on description because of the different elements I incorporate. My best bet would be to use dialogue because I feel like readers would be able to understand the message I am sending while also being able to use their own imagination to fill in the rest of the blanks._

_Me: All right. Your next question is _**how much of your writing is realistic compared to fictional? **

_Blackspiderman: I tend to think that most of my writing is fictional, but I often try to incorporate real life into it as well, such as real events or pop culture references. I would rely heavily on pop culture when I used to write "Family Guy" fanfiction regularly, but since I switched to "Phineas and Ferb" I've had to change some things around. That said I still try to use references when I can for humor, whether they're from real life or from the show itself._

_Me: Sounds good. _**What book/authors have influenced your writing?**

_Blackspiderman: I would say I've been more influenced by the creators of "Phineas and Ferb" and "Family Guy" more than any author. Both shows have been a part of my life for a long time and I feel as though I've grown a lot while watching both shows. I'm privileged to say I've been influenced by the makers of both shows._

_Me: Okay. Next question: _**Do you write an outline before every book you write?**

_Blackspiderman: No. Absolutely not. I cannot bring myself to do that. I just dive right into whatever story I'm working on. I feel as though an outline is sort of constricting when it comes to fanfiction. But by diving into the story right away, I feel a lot more comfortable changing things around as I see fit. In fact, there are times where I will not work on a story for weeks on end and then I will just jump back into it as if I haven't missed a beat._

_Me: I hear you. _**Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing?**

_Blackspiderman: __The hardest part for me, especially in my fanfiction "The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb" is keeping the characters as much in-character and true to the show as possible while still allowing myself to develop and mature them as I please. It was a challenge early on and I'm ashamed to say I despise the way I used to write the characters because they didn't at all resemble the Phineas or Ferb that I've watched for the past seven years._

_Me: I completely agree. Anyway, _**what was the hardest part of writing your book? **

_Blackspiderman: Coming up with a new, unique chapter every time. After a while it gets tedious and I often find myself going through bits of writer's block where I cannot seem to come up with anything or I don't have inspiration to keep writing what I am already working on. It's frustrating at times, but it's all a part of the process._

_Me: Agreed. Last question before you and your symbiote can go. _**Do you have any advice for the younger writers on this site?**

_Blackspiderman: My advice to young writers would be to always keep writing and accept criticism. Not everyone is going to like what you write and not everyone is going to offer constructive ways to help you improve yourself. But as long as you're proud of what you write and you believe in your work, you'll always improve._

_Me: Well put. Thanks for the chat!_

_Blackspiderman: No prob._

_Me: It's Galaxina's turn! _**What motivated you to publish online as opposed to the traditional way?**

_Galaxina: The things I read on DeviantArt were my inspiration. The artists there were so creative, so inspiring...I decided to give it a shot myself. My dad wouldn't let me join the site, unfortunately, because he didn't trust the site; yet if it weren't for DA, I wouldn't have found a link to FanFiction. Truly, DeviantArt was a great inspiration. :)_

_Me: I agree. I have a deviantart account. Got one recently. Next question. _**How do you come up with your story lines?**

_Galaxina: It varies; sometimes it just hits me when I'm reading a fan fic, or watching a video, or even looking at a picture. Sometimes a certain action I do or witness just gives me a random idea. Other times, the ideas I have stay in my brain for years before I decide to have the guts to publish it._

_Me: Same here. So, _**what is one way you can implicate that Phineas is optimistic without using description?**

_Galaxina: One word: bliss. Check dictionary . com, and you'll agree with me, my friend._

_Me: Happiness. Gotcha. _**How much of your writing is realistic compared to fictional? **

_Galaxina: Well, a lot of my stories are pretty much slice-of-life. I want my readers to grow up with the characters, so to speak. The troubles that the characters go through might be unrealistic, but it's realistic in a sense that everyone has a problem to deal with, and that not all problems can be solved on an optimistic note. There isn't always a happy ending; sometimes the story can end bitterly, no matter the scenario, or even whether there would be a glimmer of hope or not. It's not something we can control, it's just life._

_Me: I hear ya. _**What book/authors have influenced your writing?**

_Galaxina: Oh, jeez, where do I start? Well, kisterash has always been a HUGE inspiration! The Illustrious Crackpot was the one that taught me how to put humor in my stories without making the characters too OOC. Then there's LionshadeSC whose stories got me to fall in love with Phineas and Ferb fics to begin with. TheCartoonFanatic01...do I need to say more? He wrote Evil Phineas, AND Midsummer Tragedy, both of which are, like, the most famous PnF fan fics here! He is my BIGGEST inspiration! But my biggest fan fic inspiration has to be "Come Home Perry" by Laura and Amber. Everyone's in character, Perry actually has a personality and problems like everyone else does, and a lot of other stuff come to mind when I read that fan fic. It's just so friggin' awesome! XDDDDDD_

_Me: I agree. They are influential authors. _**Do you write an outline before every book you write?**

_Galaxina: Not for every story, and here's the reason why: one, I do all of my writing on the computer. When I write it down, I get too distracted and start drawing. It's a weird problem. ^^; Secondly, I only have so much time on the computer now that my parents put this timer on my computer, so I can't risk any of that time constantly looking onto a paper I've written while trying to copy it down on the computer. I do proof reading, though, although I'm not always the best at it._

_Me: I'm the same. _**Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing?**

_Galaxina: Fluff. I love the stuff. I used to write it all the time without any worries. But, then my sister called it...something insulting that I don't wanna talk about, all because it was fluffy. And since then it's been hard for me to write ANY of my fan fics, considering that they include at least A LITTLE bit of fluff. T_T Another problem I have is keeping the characters in character, especially Doofenshmirtz. Yeah, you heard me right, I have troubles writing for Doofenshmirtz, who is quite possibly the easiest character to write for (of course, I could be wrong). Sometimes, I make him too serious, or too epic, or something like that._

_Me: I can relate to that. Wrapping things up here, _**what was the hardest part of writing your book?**

_Galaxina: The hardest part was making the narrative as over-dramatic and sadistic as possible...oh, and also, coming up with ways to make poor Heinz suffer..._

_*readers stare at him*_

_Galaxina: *stares at readers with an insane look* DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I LIKED WRITING THAT? Well, actually, yeah, I did, but, I still love Doofy. ^_^_

_*Readers still stare at Galaxina*. _

_Me: Okay. Before we end the interview, we have one last question. _**Do you have any advice for the younger writers on this site?**

_Galaxina: __If someone tells you that your story is bad, screw them up in their face. The story you wrote is your own, and that's what makes in a true masterpiece._

_Me: True. I wouldn't necessarily do that, I'd hope not. _

_*Audience laughs*_

_Me: All right! We are done for the night. We will have Lionshade, and PFTones3482 next._

* * *

**And, that concludes Part Three! Stay tuned for Part Four! Also, at least one, maybe two, maybe three or more of you are in risk of getting eliminated. I will allow you to ask me one question that has to do with the story. It can be Why am I so picky?, Am I in danger of being booted and if I am, what can I do to stay alive?, What else do you have planned (might not be able to answer immediately), Why did you choose me over Whythis, and other stuff. All right, people. See you next round. **

**Happy early Halloween. **


End file.
